Cyberlife Train (Character)
Cyberlife Train is the main and side character of the franchise. He is a train that runs through Detroit and picks up passengers to transport them Appearances * Cyberlife Bus (Released on the 1st of May 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the doors (Released on the 2nd of July 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August 2018, Death game for Cyberlife Train 2) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September 2018, Death game for Cyberlife Train 1) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the doors (Released on the 10th of December 2018, found as a rusting dead body) * Cyberlife Bus VII: End of the Line (Resurrected by the Mercedes Gang and remains alive till the end) Info Cyberlife Train is Cyberlife Bus' best friend and accomplice. Cyberlife Train died in Cyberlife Bus V, where he was destroyed by derailing in Ferndale, Detroit. He is shown to share romantic feelings to Cyberlife Train Station and has had one (not counting blooper chapters) romantic scene with her. His sexuality is a trainosexual. His parents were decommissioned and he was left to carry on his family job for until he is discarded as well. Cause of death: Derailing after being sabotaged by Taxis Date of resurrection: July 2041 Cause of resurrection: To fight against Cyberlife United on Mercedes Gang's side. Personality and his Trainhood Ever since creation, Cyberlife Train has been quite immature and non-serious, cracking an often bad joke whenever he could. In his early trainhood, he would usually insult others in a humorous way, not knowing that it actually hurt the others. He had been given the nickname "the bully on rails" and a lot of other trains had been gossiping about him in Train School, however he failed to notice for many years. It wasn't until Grade 5 of Train School that he noticed none of the other trains wanted to work with him for anything. When he asked for a reason, he didn't get any replies to his question and continued getting ignored. Cyberlife Train 72, however, told him the truth. Cyberlife Train never realized that his old Grade 1 jokes could've affected him that much, and never noticed that it actually hurt others' feelings. He apologozied to everyone and most forgave him. He was accepted to work in a group and then finally graduated, allowing him to become an official city Train. Due to his lower than average grades and barely passing however, he was sentenced to Detroit. He didn't have a problem with that, as long as the train tracks felt smooth. He then found out that his best friend, Cyberlife Bus, works in Detroit and was very happy. Cyberlife Bus Cyberlife Train had known Cyberlife Bus ever since vehicle Preschool. They would often talk and sit together in the cafeteria. Cyberlife Bus was a shy bus at first but got his then goofy personality from Cyberlife Train, which he was forced to drop for a more serious and mature one once his ex-husband reprimanded him about it. They kept in contact by phone after they had to split ways after Vehicle School. Cyberlife Train talked to him whenever he felt down and had free time. After being sentenced to Detroit, he was very happy he would be able to see his Trainhood friend after all those years. They both commented on how much they've grown and asked how school was. They didn't quite know what to start talking about right away. Cyberlife Train noticed Cyberlife Bus has changed a lot, and asked if anything is wrong. Cyberlife Bus told him that it's just how he is from now on, and that his ex-husband was right. Cyberlife Train was happy for him, for going in the right direction and changing for the better, but didn't like the thought of changing himself for others. Cyberlife Train had gotten accustomed to Detroit and spoke with Cyberlife Bus everyday. Cyberlife Car was surprised to hear that Cyberlife Train was actually Cyberlife Bus' best friend, and often mocked him. Cyberlife Train would usually call Cyberlife Car the N word (because he is black) and get away with it. Dumpster Truck was on good terms with Cyberlife Train, and they sometimes hang out together when Cyberlife Bus is busy. Once Cyberlife Train found out about the forming of Cyberlife United, he requested to join. Cyberlife Bus couldn't decide, as he was rather limited to rails, but still powerful either way. He created a poll in which the others voted as to whether he should join or not. The results are: Cyberlife Car: OUT Cyberlife Mercedes: OUT Cyberlife Minivan: INDIFFERENT (decided to go with what the majority of votes were later) Cyberlife Van: IN Cyberlife Bus 8: OUT Cyberlife Bus 5: IN Cyberlife Train was rejected to join the CU and Cyberlife Bus couldn't just make him join anyway just because of his friendship with him. Cyberlife Train was fine with it, but Cyberlife Bus and some others still apologized. Either way, Cyberlife Train still helped in the Cyberlife Revolution, by contacting some of the fighters and making them lure the enemies on to the train tracks, where they were oblitared by the fast passing Cyberlife Train. Trivia and other facts: * His favorite color is yellow * Cyberlife Train is the most powerful because he can say the N Word * Cyberlife Train's best friend is Cyberlife Bus * Cyberlife Train is okay with Dumpster Truck * Cyberlife Train is depicted as light headed and often silly and dumb, though serious and brave when the situation calls for it * Cyberlife Train is the heaviest of all Cyberlife Vehicles * Cyberlife Train's personality is often mocked by Cyberlife Car * Cyberlife Train is liked by Dumpster Truck * Cyberlife Train Station (CT's girlfriend) can be seen getting destroyed in Cyberlife Bus V by taxis * Cyberlife Train is okay with Androids, however it is still needed to have an Android Compartment